Return of the Wolf
by lexxilou333
Summary: No one could explain what happened, even the most experienced Torchwood employees had never seen anything like it before.  One moment she was there lying on the pavement, struggling for breath, dying. The next a gold light enveloped her and she was gone.


**A/N: This is my first Doctor Who story! I'm shy about publishing it as I find the science-y aspect hard to write, but I've had this plot going in my head for quite a while, so I had to jot it down! I'll write more if I get some interest! Enjoy.**

No one could explain what happened, even the most experienced Torchwood employees had never seen anything like it before. One moment she was there lying on the pavement, struggling for breath, dying. The next a gold light enveloped her and she disappeared. Just like that. Rose Tyler was gone.

Of course her family had to be notified, but her team was at a loss at what to tell her poor mother. _Sorry but you daughter well, she..._ Died? Did she though? They weren't entirely sure, they had all seen a colleague die in the field before but no one had ever seen someone dissolve into golden light just seconds from taking their last breath.

Jake took up the responsibility of notifying Rose's loved ones, he was after all her partner. He called Mickey simply telling him to meet at Pete Tyler's place before hanging up his mobile and driving to the mansion. Mickey drove over to the Tyler mansion in no particular rush, it wasn't odd for the team to meet at the house to go over the latest Intel Torchwood had uncovered. When he finally arrived, he saw Jake standing in the doorway, Jackie and Pete in a tight embrace. Jackie, Pete, Jake, but where was Rose?

Mickey got out of the car as fast as he could something was wrong and he knew it.

"Rose!" He yelled, frantic, "Where is she, where's Rose?"

Jackie sobbed into Pete's chest, as Jake turned to face Mickey. "She's gone."

They all gathered in the living room as Pete brought out some tea. Handing a cup to Jake he asked, "When you say gone..."

"I mean, gone." Jake said solemnly

"Like d-d-dead?" Jackie sobbed

"That's the strange thing. She was dead, or at least dying but then she was gone. Disappeared."

"Just like that?" Mickey mumbled quietly.

"There was this strange gold light..." Jake trailed off, unsure of how to continue.

"Gold light?" asked Jackie, voice steady for the first time since Jake delivered the news.

" It sounds daft, I know, but she just started glowing."

"She's gone home!" sniffled Jackie

"Well we don't know if she actually died, Jackie," murmured Pete quietly.

"No not like that. She's gone home. To the Doctor."

* * *

><p>"This is amazing!" exclaimed Donna, "Definitely no getting used to this!" Donna Noble, on a different planet! Impossible!<p>

The Doctor came strolling out of the TARDIS shortly after, taking a whiff of the air and looking around, "Ah! Good ol' Aneth! Came here, once... Long time ago. Home to the Anethans and the largest supply of hymetusite, caused quite a ruckus, a few generations back-" The Doctor rambled on but Donna had ceased listening.

"Doctor." Donna called quietly, eyes locked on the TARDIS, "Doctor." she called again, this time tugging on his sleeve.

"Anyway, the Skonnans eventually came back, demanding the hymetusite, to power their ships and-"

"Doctor!" Donna finally yelled, this time yanking him around to face the TARDIS, "I think something's wrong with the TARDIS."

"I think so too...Come on back inside!"

The TARDIS had began to shake as they stood outside watching it, as soon as both The Doctor and Donna were both safely inside the doors slammed shut and she began to dematerialize. Everything began to shake violently as the TARDIS moved into the vortex.

"Where are we going?" Donna yelled over all the commotion.

The Doctor retrieved his specs out of his pocket, and examining the screen on the console. "She's taking us to Cardiff! You don't need to refuel!" The Doctor was confused, the readings said she had plenty of energy left to make a few trips throughout space before needing a rest! This had Jack written all over it. He didn't know how or why but it had to be Jack, who else could it be?

* * *

><p>That's strange, Gwen thought, they weren't accustomed to getting such high energy readings from the rift. Sure, there were the occasional spike, but nothing on this scale. "Jack!" She called, "We're getting strange readings from the rift. Check this out." she said gesturing to the computer.<p>

"That's odd." mumbled Jack, "I think something's coming through!" he yelled as he grabbed his coat and made a dash for the lift.

"Jack wait!" Gwen yelled from inside the room, but the lift was already moving. "What if it's dangerous?"

"I'll be fine, I promise." Jack said throwing her a cheeky wink.

* * *

><p>The TARDIS landed with a distinct thud, but continued to shake, as lights flickered off and on.<p>

"I still don't understand! What's going on?" Donna yelled

"I have no idea!" The Doctor continued running around the consol flipping switches and pulling levers. With one final pull on some lever, he still had no idea what was for, the commotion stopped and all the lights powered down.

The Doctor sighed, that was close, the TARDIS was being _very_ temperamental. "Glad that's-"

He never finished his sentence, because all of a sudden all the lights and the console exploded in a brilliant flash of golden light. The Doctor and Donna where thrown to the door right as Captain Jack burst in, "Doctor-" There was a tangle of limbs as all three tried to separate themselves from the potentially awkward predicament.

"Doctor, who is that?" Donna asked quietly pointing

The Doctor too busy brushing off his suit to notice where she was pointing, "That, Donna, is Captain Jack Harkness."

"Her name is, _Jack_?"

"What?" The Doctor looked up and finally realised where she was pointing to, there was a the pink and yellow human standing on the other side of the console room, "Oh." was all The Doctor could say before she collapsed on the ground.

"Rose Tyler," whispered a man behind Donna, "Hi, Captain Jack." said Jack, flashing Donna a brilliant smile.

"Oh," Donna sighed, this man was extremely attractive, she thought, "Donna Noble." she finished dreamily.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Well rate it! Or, I guess review it...**


End file.
